


I don't need caffeine to stay up

by ar_tris_t



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, coffee shop AU, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: Changbin, a small cafe barista, has a crush on a certain freckled boy who refuses to give his actual name when he orders.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	I don't need caffeine to stay up

**Author's Note:**

> points for knowing which song the title is from
> 
> *swear warning*

“Can I get a name for that?” Changbin smiled as he’d been instructed to countless times before. He held his marker to the paper cup, waiting.

“All Might.” The boy responded, fishing through his wallet for the notes to pay for his latte. Changbin sighed.

“All Might?”

“Yeah.” The boy smiled. “Like the anime character.” Changbin couldn’t help the roll of his eyes. This bo came into the coffee shop decently often, and Changbin knew that he wasn’t going to get a normal name out of him any time soon. Last week he’d been ‘Elmo’ and before that, ‘Batman.’ Other highlights included ‘Voldemort’ and ‘G-Dragon.’

“Okay, one drink of the month with soy for ‘All Might’?” The freckled boy smiled and nodded.

“Sounds perfect.” He held out a bill, knowing he’d get change back that he would immediately stuff into the tip jar when he thought Changbin wasn’t looking.

Changbin scowled when his friend Wooyoung, who was on shift with him, winked at him. He knew Changbin thought the boy was cute. Wooyoung got him to chat sometimes when Changbin was making his drinks, so they knew he was a college student at one of the local universities. Him being smart and going to school did, in fact, worsen Changbin’s crush, along with that deep voice and those freckles. He wanted to know his name so badly.

Wooyoung went to chat up the boy today again while Changbin made the latte they’d made up for the fall weather - maple, brown sugar and cinnamon.

“How’s school been?” He leaned over the counter, their manager in his office and the shop mostly empty. 

“Oh, it’s been rough. I’m going for music, because I want to write songs ya know? And we’ve got an assignment that’s currently kicking my butt.” He shook his head and Wooyoung smiled.

“Writing music always seemed to difficult to me, it’s cool that you know what you want though.” The boy nodded, pulling at his ear. It looked as if he was used to wearing an earring or something.

“I like it though. It’s not the sports future everyone thought I’d have, but it’s what I like.” changbin glances at Wooyoung, knowing what he’d given up to be happy, as young as he was.

“Yeah, I get that.”

Changbin hoped that the latte might have taken longer to make, but he was already setting it on the counter for the boy. He smiled, waiting for Changbin to call the name he’d given. Changbin sighed.

“Drink of the month for ‘All Might’?” He looked at the boy, who thought Changbin’s facial expression was hilarious by the way he burst into laughter.

“Thank-you, Changbin.” He winked, collecting his drink before heading out. Changbin cursed his name tag. If he couldn’t know his name, why did he get to know Changbin’s?

“He thinks you’re cute,” Wooyoung commented and Changbin sent him a look. “What? You think he’d mess with you so long otherwise? Yeonjun says when he’s here, he gives an actual name.”

Changbin turned on Wooyoung. “You know his name?”

Wooyoung smiled. “Nope! Yeonjun didn’t give it to me, knowing you’d try to torture or bribe it out of me.” Yeonjun sure did know Changbin.

“Yeah, whatever.” He would deny sulking as he turned to wipe down a counter that was already clean.

\---

It was a few days later that the boy came in again, this time with a friend. He had round cheeks and was about the same height as Changbin’s crush.

The boy was laughing at something his friend had said, pushing his arm. They made their way into the line that Changbin and Wooyoung were helping. Changbin took the orders and Wooyounf was doing his best to get the drinks out. 

Changbin couldn’t help but hope that the friend would use the boy’s name.

And then it was their turn, and the friend went first, and when Changbin asked his name - “Sasuke.”

Changbin’s heart sank. The boy next to ‘Sasuke’ had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Predictably, when the boy ordered, he gave his name as Naruto.

Luckily, they had cold drinks, meaning not needing to steam milk, they just had to wait for the expresso. Changbin and Wooyoung made it through the rush flawlessly, and Changbin tried to ignore the boy and his friend, but the friend looked excited, whispering to the boy and making his cheeks turn red.

Oh fuck he was so cute when he was flustered.

“Iced vanilla latte for...Sasuke.” Changbin had forgotten about the names as he worked and Wooyoung burst into laughter, the shorter’s voice flat as he read the name. The friend of the boy walked forward with a smile, the boy behind hm giggling. Changbin sighed and handed the latte over.

Then he turned to look at Wooyoung, who was holding a second iced latte. Changbin gave him a look. Wooyoung was going to make him say the second name too, a wide smile on his face as he teased Changbin silently. Rolling his eyes, Changbin took the second cup and turned towards the pickup counter, rasing his voice slightly to be heard over the general chatter of the cafe. “Soy iced vanilla latte for *Naruto*?” He raised an eyebrow and giggling so damn cutely, the boy came forward for his drink.

“Thank you, Changbin.” God, his smile made Changbin melt.

“Yeah, yeah.” He shook his head, smiling softly. The moment the freckled boy and his friend left, Wooyoung was elbowing him.

“You’re blushing~” He teased further and Changbin scowled.

“Shut up.”

\---

It was a few weeks later when the chubby cheeked friend came in without the boy. Yeonjun had been on shift with Changbin, and he said a greeting loudly to the friend when he walked in.

“Oh thank God,” he said upon seeing Changbin, who was a little surprised. “He’s been sulking for ages because you haven’t been here when he came in the last few times, he thought you’d quit or something.” He rolled his eyes and Changbin paused with a marker uncapped to write the friend’s order on a cup.

“Huh?”

Yeonjun broke out in giggled at Changbin’s response.

“He won’t stop talking about you. Oh, uh, also can I get a 12 ounce mocha?” Changbin blinked, nodding and moving to do his job almost robotically at this point, confused.

“And for the name?”

But the friend started listing numbers, a phone number. When Changbin realized, he reached for a new cup so that he could get what he was assuming was cute boy’s number.

“But for the drink, Jisung.” Yeonjun chuckled behind Changbin, taking the original cup from in front of Changbin to start making the drink.

After work, clutching the empty cup with the boy’s number, Changbin was almost shaking as he texted it.

‘Hi, is this Naruto? This is Changbin.’

And the response was almost instantaneous.

‘Actually, it’s Felix. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Changbin <3’


End file.
